The story continues
by Twilight-Princess5545
Summary: Did you really think that the end, was the true end of the story? There is more then meets the eye, especially when it comes to the guardians! Who is the strange and mysterious girl named Raven, and why is she so afraid of Jack? These questions and more will be answered as you read! T because I'm paranoid. The real final chapter is on.
1. Good Pitch, Evil Jack?

**Heyy, I'm Twilight-Princess! I watched Rise of the Guardians and wanted to continue the story! So here is what I think would be cool to happen next!**

**Enjoy, Oh and I only own my OC's and this story! So don't take them, Okay!**

**Prolog**-

My name is Raven Black, and I am the daughter of Pitch Black. My father is the Boogieman, or he was until those evil Guardians defeated him. Father always protected people form them, and now that he's gone I have to protect the kids from them. Though he's not around physically, he still visits my dreams. Making sure I stay safe and hidden from the evil mastermind The Man in The Moon.

I will reveal myself soon, and then start my attack on those evil Guardians that took away my father. The one who leaves traps disguised as presents for kids, Santa Claus. The one that steals kids teeth, the Tooth Fairy. The one who sets traps for kids disguised as colorful eggs, the Easter Bunny. The one who forces kids to have horrible dreams, the Sandman. And the worst on of all, the one who freezes innocent children, Jack Frost.

Father told me that the Guardians will try to destroy me because I'm different than them and because I want to help the children. So for the past sixteen years I have stayed hidden, out of sight of the moon and protected by my father's words. Now I need to fight and revenge my father!

**So what ya think? Do you like my prolog, pour Raven was raised to believe that the guardians are evil! R&R Please!**


	2. Mystery girl Raven

**Chapter 1**

**Jack's POV-**

It's been a year since we defeated Pitch Black, and so far everything's been quiet. Life went back to the way it was, well almost. "Jack, let's have a snowball fight!" Jamie and his friends were looking up at me, smiling away.

"Sure kid, I'll give you some good snow." I called down laughing. Grabbing my staff I covered the kids in snow and then helped them build snow forts. It's not lonely anymore, now that the kids can see me.

"Jack! Jack! Look!" Sophie was pointing towards the pond, there was a girl skating on the ice. I flew behind Sophie as she ran towards the ice. The girl looked about 16 with long black hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a black hoodie and jeans, and brown boots. I watched as she glided across the ice, almost like she was floating above it.

Sophie ran on the ice and slipped, sliding right into the girl. Sophie started crying so I went to help her but stopped when the girl picked her up and patted her head. "Do you want to learn to skate?" the girl asked. Sophie stopped crying and nodded eagerly, her blond hair bobbing everywhere. "Alright, my name is Raven, what's yours?"

"Sophie!" She laughed "Skate! Skate!" Sophie clapped her hands and smiled up at the girl, Raven. I floated up to a tree branch as the other kids came over to see what was going on.

"Hello, my name is Raven. Is Sophie with you guys, I was going to teach her to skate. Would you guys like to learn?" She smiled at them and skated Sophie over to the edge with the others.

"I'm Jamie, Sophie is my little sister. These are my friends Caleb, Claude, Cupcake, Pippa, and Monty." Jamie pointed to each one of his friends as he named them off. Sophie looked around "Jack?" she asked her brother. Puzzled Raven looked around as well.

"Um, who's Jack, is he missing? Should we go look for him?" Raven looked worried. I laughed and floated down behind her. Sophie saw me and smiled again, "Jack!" She ran and gave me a hug. I watched as Raven turned around then froze, wait could she see me? I took a step closer and she took a step back.

"Can you see me? Can you really see me?" I smiled and floated towards her. "My name's Jack Frost, can you see me?" I repeated. Raven seemed frightened of me. Well I am floating in the air, and asking her if she sees me. Some might think they've gone crazy.

She turned back to Jamie quickly "I-I have to go now! Sorry kids." She looked back at me then left. I watched as she started running away.

"I think she saw you Jack, maybe you scared her when you flew." Jamie said and the others agreed. "That means she believes in you Jack!" I ruffled his hair.

"Well we should get back now, don't want to worry your parents." I flew behind the kids, making sure they all got home safely. It still bothered me that the girl, Raven could see me. I didn't think people her age believed in us guardians. I should talk to the other Guardians about this just in case…

**Raven's POV-**

I went out to my favorite pond, the only thing I like Jack Frost for is creating the ice I can skate on. Though I can't use real skates I glide across the ice in my boots. I can't shake my nervous feeling about revealing myself to The Man in The Moon, what if he's stronger than I thought? What if he k-k-kills me?!

I was lost in thought when a little girl slides into me causing me to fall down. I got up as the little girl started to cry, so I picked her up and started patting her head. Then I thought of a way to calm her "Do you want to learn to skate?" I was right she nodded eagerly, her blond hair bobbing everywhere. "Alright, my name is Raven, what's yours?"

The little girl didn't even hesitate in her answer "Sophie!" She laughed "Skate! Skate!" Sophie clapped her hands and smiled up at me with joy filled eyes. I noticed a group of children walking towards us.

"Hello, my name is Raven. Is Sophie with you guys, I was going to teach her to skate. Would you guys like to learn?" I smiled at them and skated Sophie over to the edge with the others.

"I'm Jamie, Sophie is my little sister. These are my friends Caleb, Claude, Cupcake, Pippa, and Monty." Jamie pointed to each one of his friends as he named them off. Sophie looked around "Jack?" she asked her brother. Puzzled I looked around as well.

Worried I looked at the kids "Um, who's Jack, is he missing? Should we go look for him?" I couldn't see any other children around, which made me worry even more. I heard laughter but noticed it didn't come from these kids, maybe it was little Jack.

Sophie confirmed this by yelling out "Jack!" and running behind me. I was not prepared for what I saw, Sophie, young innocent Sophie, hugging the evil Jack Frost! I froze at the sight of this. He stepped closer and I took a step back.

"Can you see me? Can you really see me?" I couldn't say anything, this is what Father warned me against. Now one of my greatest fears was standing in front of me! He floated closer to me eyeing me carefully. "My name's Jack Frost, can you see me?" He repeated.

I started shaking, I watched him a moment longer then turned back to Jamie and the others. "I-I have to go now! Sorry kids." I looked back at him then left. When I was far enough away I started sprinting until I got home. My thoughts caught up to me, why would those kids willingly stay with the evil Jack Frost? They were happy to see him, Sophie hugged him! Was Father wrong about him…? NO! Father is the only one I can trust! He is the only one that cared for me, who loved me! Mother left us because she didn't care, but Father loves me!

"I will trust my father." I looked up and realized the moon was out, The Man in The Moon could see me. Taking a deep breath I yelled out the words I so wanted to be true. "I'm not afraid of you Man in The Moon, or those evil Guardians! I will save the children from you, and revenge my father's death!" I felt braver with each word I spoke. I then went inside to rest.

**North's POV-**

I was home in workshop when Man in Moon call me. He want's guardians meet here, so I send signal. You see Man in Moon very tricky, always keeping quiet till most needed. Bunny is first arrive, then Tooth. Sandy and Jake last, talking as fly in workshop.

"Man in Moon says important news for us. First he want Jack to talk about girl he meet in woods." I tell them what Man in Moon tell me.

**Jack's POV-**

"Man in Moon says important news for us. First he want Jack to talk about girl he meet in woods." North looks at me, as well as the others.

"Way to go mate, find ya self a girlfriend did ya? So who is this unlucky Sheila?" Bunny teases me.

I shake my head at him, "It's not like that. I was with Jamie, Sophie and the others when Sophie saw a girl skating on the ice. She was going to teach the kids until she saw me. She actually saw me, and she was around sixteen years old. She seemed scared to see me, though I've never seen her before today.

"Oh I see, the Sheila dissed ya mate!" Bunny started laughing, but North stopped him with a sharp look. "Sorry North, he knows I'm just pulling 'is leg, right frostbite?" Bunny looked at North, then to me.

North sighed and sat down in one of the many chairs in the room. "No time for joke, Man in Moon say we have major problem. He also tell me that girl in woods is good alley or worst enemy. Depending on how we go, and plan we use." Bunny and I just stared at him while Tooth gave out orders to her fairies and Sandy held a question mark above his head.

"Jack, tell us about girl." For the second time today everyone looks at me. This time though, there aren't any jokes.

I thought for a moment before answering. "Her name is Raven, which fits because she has black hair and crystal blue eyes. She was around three inches shorter than me and her hair reaches her knees." I paused for a moment. "She was good with the kids and seemed happy until she saw me."

North cleared his throat and stood back up. "This girl, Raven, Man in Moon want her be Guardian. Girl is special, one of a kind with strong center! We go and watch, then act out plan! Now for cookies, elves!" I fly to my window, looking out at the vast winter wonderland. I just can't understand why she would be afraid of me? Her scared face is still in my mind.


	3. Dreaming of Father!

**Sorry this chapters a little short, but the others will be longer promise! Just wanted to get a scene with Pitch!**

**Chapter 2**

**Raven's POV-**

Father has yet to visit me, and I'm starting to get worried. What if The Man in The Moon does something, I need Fathers advice on what to do. I started pacing through my small house, the lights flickered as I became more stressed. "Father, I need you!" I curled up in the corner of my bedroom and prayed to hear from my father.

_Dreaming-_

_I walked along the beach, the black sand warmed my feet as the snow fell on me. Looking up I saw the wicked Jack Frost pointing his staff at me. I tried to run but became stuck. When I looked back down I noticed the Sandman's evil sand wrapped around my legs, holding me in place. Before I knew it I was entrapped in a block of ice._

_Their distorted faces loomed in front of me, laughing at my attempts to break free. Finally I saw my father, he fought off the evil Guardians and broke the ice with his black sand. "Father, I wan-"_

_He slapped me across the face, quieting me. "Raven, I told you never to let the moon see you!" He sighed "You're not strong enough yet, what if the Guardians come and attack you?" He notice my tears for the first time and calmed down. "I'm sorry my little Raven, I just want to protect you from them. My anger got the best of me is all." He apologized._

_I wiped away my tears and smiled at him. "Father, I have a plan! I know how I can destroy those evil Guardians!" He seemed surprised at this, then a smile crept onto his face. "I was thinking of being friends with the humans that helped them. Then using the humans to get the Guardians, what do you think father?"_

_He patted my shoulder "You really are my daughter, here take this necklace. With it I will be able to help you when you need me, and I'll be able to watch your journey." I took the necklace and examined it, the chain was made of silver. A pendent made of gold and onyx hung from it, with a sapphire stone in the center._

"_Thank you father, I love it!" As I said this I awakened from my dream._

Dream end-

I opened my hands and saw the pendent, my first gift from father. I'll keep it safe for as long as I live! I'm so glad father approves of my plan, I want to make him happy. I felt a sharp pain in my cheek as I smiled, looking in the mirror I saw a bruise forming. I should cover this up with something, but what?

**Pitch's POV-**

My imbecile of a daughter actually showed herself to that blasted Man in The Moon! He could ruin my plan! I'll have to teach her a lesson I respect, and never to go against my orders! But to hear her come up with a plan on her own, and a good plan too.

Her little plan fits perfectly into my plan, and the Guardians will easily fall for my trap! Soon I will be free and the Guardians will be gone! Starting with that fat man, and ending with the annoying frost!


	4. Problem

**Chapter 3**

**Jack's POV-**

A month has passed since we started watching Raven, and so far she seems like a normal girl. She went to school, had a part time job, and played with children in the park. Every day before sunset she goes home, and then the day starts again. North, Bunny and I have been watching over her switching every other day. Tooth and Sandy watched when they could.

"Raven dear, what happened to your face?" I looked down and noticed an old lady talking to Raven. She seemed overly concerned about the young girl in front of her. Raven looked startled at first, and then she sighed.

"I fell down and hit the table, don't worry Mrs. Morris. I'm alright, though I had hoped no one would notice it though." She laughed than quickly ran off with a wave of her hand. I followed her and noticed she was headed for Jamie's house.

She stopped and knocked on the door, then took a step back. Jamie opened the door for her, than let her inside. I floated up to a tree so I could relax and wait, but stopped when Sophie ran outside dragging Raven behind her. "Skate!" Sophie laughed while pulling Raven along. Jamie came outside and saw me floating back down.

"Hey Jack, Raven's going to show us how to skate on the ice. Do you want to come with us?" He asked me like he didn't already know I would.

I looked towards Sophie and Raven, who were starting to fade from sight. "We better hurry kid, or else we'll lose them." I smirked as Jamie jogged after the girls, when he caught up I flew up higher so Raven wouldn't see me. As they reached the pond Raven stopped the other two from running on the ice.

"It might not be safe, let me check it first." She smiled at them then grabbed a long stick off the ground. She launched herself into the air and landed in the center of the pond gracefully. "The center is always the weakest part, and since nothing happened it means the ice is safe!" Raven glided back to them and helped Sophie onto the ice.

Raven is different than the other girls her age. She is just like any Guardian should be, always protecting children and their smiles. Yet she is afraid of me, and The Man in The Moon said she could become our worst enemy. Is she really that powerful? Raven looks like every human, and she seems like she couldn't hurt a fly.

**Raven's POV-**

I helped Sophie skate across the ice and smiled as Jamie easily picked up what I taught her. "Good job you two, next time we'll bring your friends and teach them too!" I lifted Sophie and spun around. She laughed as I put her back down.

How these kids could be involved with such evil creatures I'll never figure out. "Hey Raven, how did you get that bruise?" Jamie asked me, I slowly touched my cheek and noticed the makeup was gone. Jamie skated over to me slowly, worry in his gaze.

Sighing I realized I couldn't lie to this kid, he was just so innocent. "Jamie, if I tell you please promise not to tell any adults, okay?" I asked him while kneeling down.

"I-I promise Raven!" He was so brave, I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Sophie jumped on my back surprising both of us. We all laughed and Sophie then sat in my lap. "So what happened?" Jamie sat in front of me and Sophie.

"It's a long story, and I'm sure you wouldn't understand part of it. My father, he used to protect kids from these evil people. And those people ganged up on him, making him go away forever. But he isn't fully gone, he talks to me in my dreams." I stroked my cheek and thought about last night's dream.

"We talked last night, and he was angry because I didn't do as he told. He gave me rules to follow so that the evil people wouldn't find me, but I met one the other day. So he got really mad. I know he didn't mean it, he just wants me to stay safe and hidden." I finished and Jamie looked shocked.

"Who are the evil people?" He asked, and again I sighed. Why can't I lie to this kid? He has something special about him.

I leaned in close while covering Sophie's ears so she wouldn't hear. "They call themselves Guardians. Last year they defeated my father. Jamie listen to me, you need to trust me when I say this. The Guardians are Evil, don't fall for their tricks!" I quickly moved Sophie and stood up. "I have to go, but remember what I said. Bye Sophie, bye Jamie! I'll see you two next week."

I waved and walked farther into the woods, watching the snow fall. Snow is the only good thing that came from the Guardians. The only good they create, for an evil purpose. I loved the snow in the trees, the way it glistened in the sun. I walked for another ten minutes until I reached my special place. A field my father showed me where I was safe to practice my powers.

Calming down I closed my eyes and concentrated on shaping my magic, letting it flow through me and form the shape of my father. When I opened my eyes I saw him, it was the shape of my father. My magic is special, or at least that's what my father told me. It allows me to use the elements around me and form anything my mind can picture. I can also fully control anything I create. My father said I have other powers, but that they won't come in until I'm ready, whatever that means.

Testing my powers I thought of my worst enemy, Jack Frost. Opening my eyes I saw him, or at least a form of him. I grabbed my hidden staff and pressed the release button to elongate the staff. I then proceeded to fight the Jack Frost look alike. Only, it fought back. I did not command it to fight back, than I noticed that there were two Jack Frosts. And only one of them was moving on its own.

That meant one of them was the real Jack Frost, and the other one was just standing there. "Why are you here?" I asked threateningly.

"Why are you trying to knock my head off with that staff?" He asked with a smirk. "I think I have the right to know, don't you?" I jabbed at him again with my staff, but he dodged.

"I asked you first! How did you even get in here? My father enchanted this area so people like _you_ couldn't enter it!" I stepped away from him. He just laughed and floated above my head.

Then he looked seriously at me. "I heard what you said to Jamie, so you don't like me? Or any of the other Guardians either." I rolled my eyes at him. "I also know this by the fact that you made a copy of me so you could take its head off. Oh and you think we're evil."

I glared at him, "So what, you listen to everyone's private conversations? My father was right about you, and your friends." I focused my powers on making the copy attack the original.

**Well I'm gonna stop this here. Hope you like it, oh and the cover picture is Raven, but her eyes are a lighter blue color. Thanks R&R please.**


	5. Friendship? and Evil Plans!

**Heyy, so this is chapter 4! I'm glad to be able to write this story! And I hope you all like it as well! Thanks soo much for reading, R&R please!**

**Jack's POV-**

I didn't know what to say, Raven hated us, and was afraid of us. She said the Guardians defeated her father, but that can't be true. If her father really protected children then why would he call the Guardians evil?

Jamie and Sophie waved goodbye as they headed home, while I flew to catch up with Raven. I followed her into a field full of snow. She seemed perfectly at piece, closing her eyes and slowing her breath. I didn't expect what happened next, the snow and earth surrounded her then started to form a shape in front of her, taking the shape of Pitch Black.

Raven opened her eyes and smiled at his form. After a few minutes she closed her eyes again and the figure changed. Now in front of her was me, or at least a copy of me. I flew out and examined the copy, it was just like me, down to the last detail. It even had a staff of its own.

I looked back at Raven just as she opened her eyes. Her smile faded and she pulled something out of her back pocket. I froze and waited to see what she'd do, the thing in her hand extended into a staff. She then tried to hit me with it, but I dodged. This seemed to surprise her, she thought I was that copy, not the real Jack Frost. She attacked me a few more times and I fought back, then she paused and stared behind me.

Raven glared at me "Why are you here?" she asked threateningly. So she truly didn't like me, this could be fun!

"Why are you trying to knock my head off with that staff?" I asked with a smirk. "I think I have the right to know, don't you?" She jabbed at me with her staff again but I dodged it easily. She's not as fast as Bunny, so I have a chance if I need to fight her.

"I asked you first! How did you even get in here? My father enchanted this area so people like _you_ couldn't enter it!" She stepped back, putting more distance between us. I laughed at this and floated just out of her reach. A thought hit me so I stopped fooling around and got serious.

"I heard what you said to Jamie, so you don't like me? Or any of the other Guardians either." I watched as she rolled her eyes "I also know this by the fact that you made a copy of me so you could take its head off. Oh and you think we're evil." I still didn't get why, all we do is protect kids.

Her glare intensified "So what, you listen to everyone's private conversations? My father was right about you, and your friends." I didn't understand what she meant by that, and I didn't have time to ask before my copy attacked me.

I just barely dodged as its staff came towards my face. I used my own staff to freeze the copy's feet to the ground. Raven's staff then hit me in the stomach causing me to fall on the snowy ground. "Ow, that really hurt Raven. I have just one question, who is your father?"

My question caught her off guard, giving me enough time to knock her to the ground and pinned her with the butt of my staff. "I hate you so much, Jack Frost! You and your friends killed my father, but he's not gone!" Who is she talking about? Guardians would never cause harm to someone, it goes against everything we believe in!

"Raven, Guardians protect kids! We would never hurt anyone, believe me." My words only made it worse, she struggled and when she couldn't get up she shot daggers at me with her eyes. I don't get you, you are good with children, but you also hate us. Why don't you help the Guardians protect children?"

"Answer this one thing Frost, why are you following me?" I didn't know how to answer her, so finally I moved my staff and reached down to help her up. Raven pushed my hand away and stood on her own.

"I don't want to fight you." I sighed as she rolled her eyes again.

She then picked up her staff and put it away. "So why are you here? Do you stalk people for fun?" That was harsh, but I guess I can understand what she means. "What do you want Jack Frost?" I flinched at the harshness she used when saying my name. In a way, she was like a lost child. It is my duty as a guardian to help her.

I smiled at Raven "I just want to be friends."

**Raven's POV-**

"I just want to be friends."

He sounded sincere. I couldn't tell if he was tricking me or not. Then I felt the familiar presence of my father. '_Agree to be his friend, pretend to get along with him and the other guardians! Do this for me Raven!' _I didn't have a choice, father thinks it is a good idea so I have to agree.

Looking back at Jack Frost I sighed. "Iguesswecouldmaybesomehowbefriends" I realized that I said that too fast for him to understand. Clearing my throat I tried again "I-I guess we could maybe, somehow be friends. As long as you don't follow me without my permission!"

He seemed happy, and for the first time I noticed how kind his smile was. What, no! Bad Raven, he is the enemy! No thinking good thoughts about him! I scolded myself. "Okay, we have a deal." The fool didn't even realize I was tricking him, unless he did and was tricking me by letting me think I was tricking him! I looked him up and down. No, he's not smart enough for that.

"I have to go home now, I guess I'll talk to you later Jack Frost." I started to walk away when I heard him call out to me.

"Just call me Jack, I'll see you again Raven." I didn't stop to make sure he wasn't following me, I just kept walking. My thoughts consumed me on my way home.

**Pitch's POV-**

So they think they can bring my insolent fool of a daughter to their side do they! I will just have to bide my time until Raven's birthday. Then everything will be set, and those Guardians will all perish! Stupid Jack Frost, trying to be friends with my little Raven, he doesn't even realize she is my daughter!

Oh what a fool that annoying Mani in The Moon is, to try and bring Raven into the Guardians. I will crush them all, and they won't even see it coming. They don't even realize that Raven is just a tool I'll use to crush them! She has been a nuisance since the beginning when I created her. I hid her as a backup power source, but she was a failure. She then gained powers of her own, though I can tell that others are still hidden within her.

Her powers are the only useful thing about her. My horrible excuse for a daughter that listens to every word I say, and will do whatever I tell her to. She will do anything to please her precious father, I am the only family she has.

**I know I wrote this, but doesn't that sound soo evil! Pour Raven, she loves her father very much even though he's a complete jerk! What do you think of the story? What do you think Raven's hidden powers should be? Leave a comment about it and I might use your Idea, if you'll let me that is!**


	6. Dangerous Dreams

**Burgess Pennsylvania**

**3****rd ****Person POV-**

Sandy was flying over Raven's house when he felt the evil chill again. He didn't like the feeling, it was the same chill he felt around Pitch. Jack had told the Guardians about Raven's power and how she agreed to be friends with Jack. Sandy trusted her because Jack trusted her, but he didn't like this feeling.

He also didn't like the fact that his sand couldn't enter Raven's house. Actually none of the Guardians have been able to enter her house, nor can their magic enter. This fact worries Sandy greatly, but The Man in The Moon hasn't given them any news on why.

"Hey Sandy, how's it going?" Sandy looked down to see Jack flying towards him. Sandy's sand pictures flashed by so fast that Jack didn't have a chance to comprehend. Jack pulled out a box and handed it to Sandy, who now held a question mark above his head. "Jamie thought you might need that because there are times when no one knows what you're trying to say,"

Sandy opened the box to find a large note book and a few pens. He quickly wrote something down,

"I'll have to thank him next time. I wanted to say that I don't like the feeling I get from Raven's house, it feels dark. We need to find out who her father is, I have a hunch but I hope I'm wrong!"

Jack read this over a few times before staring at Sandy. "She doesn't trust us Sandy. I'm not even sure why she agreed to be friends with me." He said quietly. Sandy wrote something else,

"Don't worry Jack! She seems like a very kind person, and kids trust her. So I'm sure she just wants to understand us better, and is starting by befriending you."

Sandy always had a way of seeing the brighter side, and cheering people up. Jack waved goodbye and left Sandy to finish. As Jack passed by Raven's house he saw the curtains move, or was it his imagination?

**Raven's POV-**

I saw Jack and Sandman fly past my house. I watched as they talked, Jack glowed in Sandman's light. They both looked down at my house briefly. For the past three weeks Jack and I have been hanging out, though mostly because he follows me around when I'm not in school. I don't really mind his company. Jack's not bad at all. My father must have gotten it wrong, well as far as Jack's concerned anyway.

Father told me to not be so trusting but I know Jack is a good guy. Kids love him and he's fun to be around. Jack was flying back this way so I hid behind my curtains before he could see me. Jack is kind with a charming smile, and eyes like early morning snow. Wait, wait what! I felt my cheeks heat up as I realized what my thoughts meant. "I have a crush on Jack Frost, I like Jack." I whispered. Smiling I went to bed thinking about teaching the kids tomorrow with Jack.

_Dreaming-_

_I was in a dark room. The only light was coming from the small window in the corner. There wasn't a door, or anything, really. "Father, what's going on? Where are you, why can't I leave?" I called out._

"_Raven, I thought I raised you better than this! How dare you betray me by falling for my worst enemy! Jack is the worst of them all!" Something pushed me down from behind._

_I turned around and saw my father standing over me. "What do you mean Father, Jack is nice to me and the children love him. You were wro-" He slapped me._

"_Shut up you insolent child! You dare defy me even now! I am your FATHER, and you will listen to ME!" He hit me again across the face. "They took everything away from me, and now they're even taking you. Will you leave me as well Raven?" Father patted my head then manifested a chair for him to sit in._

_I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "F-father, I'm sorry but I really think Jack's not what you believe. He's different than the other Guardians, he cares about people. A-and no one could ever take me away from you." I smiled up at him only to cower away from his fierce look._

_I don't understand. My father is a nice person who loves and cares for me. Who is this person pretending to be my father? "I have lost my patience with you Raven. I forbid you from seeing the Jack or those kids until after your birthday! If you disobey me again I swear you will live in a never ending nightmare!" Father hit e one last time before the dream ended._

Dream End-

I had a gash on my left cheek, a bruise forming on my right, a black eye, and a busted lip. All in all, I looked horrible. Why would my father do something like this? M-maybe Jack was right, and Father was lying. No, Father loves me! I should talk to Jack, but Father said not to.

Looking at my face in the mirror one last time I helped me decide my next plan. I took off the necklace Father gave me and put it on my dresser. Then I packed a suit case full of clothes and things I'll need later. "I'm going to find answers Father, I'm sorry."

I felt him in my mind _'Once they know who you really are they will hate you!'_ he told me. I know what I must do and Father won't stop me.

I put on a hoodie with the hood up so I could hide my face. I left my house before sunrise, heading to find the one person I knew could help me, Jack.

**Jack's POV-**

I was perched on a tree at the edge of the woods, waiting for the sun to rise. This was my favorite spot to watch it from. After ten minutes I heard a rustling sound coming from below, looking down I saw a figure in the shadows.

Grabbing my staff I flew down behind the figure, only to have it turn around and face me. I got my staff ready when the figure spoke. "Jack?" The figure was Raven.

I relaxed a little "What are you doing out here, and at night?" Raven was breathing heavily and her shoulders were slumped. "Did you run here from your house? You should sit down." I helped her over to the trees and she slumped against one of them.

"Jack, I need to see the Guardians. Please believe me, it's very important." She wheezed out, I almost didn't hear her because her voice was so quiet. "Please Jack! I need to see the Guardians." She was starting to tremble.

"Okay, I'll have Sandy come and take us to the North Pole." I smiled at her "Stay right here." She nodded. I flew off after Sandy. I hope he's still nearby. Finally I saw the golden sand flowing in the sky "Sandy! Hey I need your help." Sandy stopped and looked at me, a question mark above his head.

I explained the situation to him and Sandy agreed to help. We both flew back to where Raven was waiting. When we got there she shied away from Sandy's light and hid her face. "Jack, are you sure this is safe? I mean, I've never flown before." Raven was afraid of Sandy, like she was afraid of me before.

Sandy smiled at her and made a rose out of his golden sand, then handed it to her. "Don't worry about it, Sandy wouldn't let you fall." She nodded and climbed onto the sand and sat down behind Sandy. "It won't take long to get there, so just relax and watch the view." I smiled, trying to keep her calm.

We arrived at the North Pole after an hour of flying. Raven never looked down, I'm pretty sure she kept her eyes closed the whole time. "Is this…" Raven was looking at the workshop in awe. "The real North Pole, I can't believe it. Jack you really did it!" She hugged me quickly then pulled away and hid her face further into her hood.

Sandy brought us in through the giant open window in North's workshop. I helped Raven off the sand and Sandy went to find North. "So, what do you think?" I asked her while we waited.

"Father said that this place was where they make traps to hurt children, but he must have gotten it wrong." Again I didn't know what she was talking about. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but then she ducked down.

I turned around and saw North and Sandy. "Jack, is good to see you! Girl hiding is Raven, da?" Raven grabbed my arm, and I could feel her peeking over my shoulder. North laughed and I joined him.

"Yes, this is Raven, and she asked to meet the Guardians." Raven squeezed my arm.

"J-jack, are you sure about this?" She sounded terrified, but I couldn't fully blame her. I was a little scared of North when I first met him.

Stepping to the side I introduced them. "Raven, you've met Sandy already. This big guy is called North, North this is Raven." He held out his hand for her to shake, but Raven didn't move. I nudged her forward and she slowly shook North's hand.

North smiled at her and she stopped shaking. "I call other Guardians, for now you sleep. Come I show you room." She hesitated and looked back my way. I nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

**~^~ TIME SKIP ~^~**

Raven was asleep when the other two arrived. We agreed to let her sleep in and talk when she wakes up. I was back at my window looking at the snowy scenery. It was calm and peaceful until a Yeti started yelling. I looked down at it and saw the problem: the elves had gotten into the paint and left marks on the toys.

Once the mess was cleaned up, and the elves kicked out, North called us down. "I have plan that work! We all become good friend with Raven!" he told us.

Bunny was the first to speak, "I thought the Sheila hated us." That was a good point, Raven didn't trust the others yet, and seemed scared f them.

"I-I don't hate you, per say. Though, I don't trust you either." We turned around at the sound of Raven's voice, only to stare at her uncovered face. "What are you, oh know my hood!" She quickly put her hood up in an attempt to hide her face from us.

Tooth flew over to her and pulled Raven's hood back down. "Oh you pour thing! What happened to you?" Raven tried to push her away but gave up after the fifth try. Baby Tooth fluttered by Raven, trying to calm her.

"Yeti, bring first aide!" North hollered. I flew next to Rave and got a better look at her face. She had a gash running across one cheek and a bruise on the other. Her bottom lip was split and she even had a black eye.

I remembered the last time saw her with a bruise on her cheek, she told Jamie that her father had gotten angry because she met a Guardian. "Did he do this because we're friends?" I realized I asked that out loud. The others turned to me, looking for an answer as to who did this.

When the Yeti arrived Tooth took Raven to another room so she could get her cleaned up. "Do you know who did that mate?" Bunny asked me with a dark tone.

"Well the last time she had a bruise Jamie asked her what happened." I replayed what Raven had said then about her father getting mad. "So I wondered if he hit her again."

"I thought she said we defeated her father, that she couldn't see him anymore because of us."

"She can't, not in person anyway, but he talks to her in her dreams." I didn't really get it either, but I doubt she was lying.

Tooth came back in, "She should be alright, but she wouldn't tell me what happened." We nodded and told her about what I told the others. It was new to all of us. We didn't know how to deal with child abuse. How do you stop something that happens in a dream?


	7. Pranking Jack Frost

**Raven's POV-**

The Tooth Fairy left after taking care of my cut and bruises, but I stayed behind. How could I face Jack again, now that he knows he'll pity me! I don't like to be pitied by anyone, especially someone I have feelings for. How weird, to have feelings for someone.

I heard a faint knock on my door. "Go away, please." My voice was harsher then I'd meant. The knocking continued so I got up and opened the door. At first I thought there was no one there, but when I looked down I saw elves holding a plate full of cookies and a glass of milk. "Thank you. Please put it down on the table." They smiled and ran to do as they were asked. The elves then climbed up onto the bed and watched me.

The elves are just like little kids, so there was only one way to get them to leave. "Hey, do you wanna play a game?" Their bells jingled as they shook their little heads. "It's called who can catch Jack Frost! All you have to do is catch Jack, the winner gets a plate of cookies!" They all ran off to find their target, I'll have to apologize to Jack the next time I see him.

I imagined Jack being tackled by a hoard of elves and giggled. It would be a real shame to miss it. So I slowly followed the elves in their hunt for pour unsuspecting Jack Frost.

**Jack's POV-**

North had sent some elves to bring food to Raven, and ten minutes we heard the pitter patter of running elves. "What now?" Just as North said that a group of elves came running in then stopped. They looked around then one pointed at me, and they all looked my way with evil grins.

"Ya better run mate, while ya still can." Bunny laughed at me as the elves moved my way. I could hear the others laugh as the elves tried to jump on me.

"What you do Jack?" North asked me while watching me dodge elves left and right. Even the Yeti's were laughing at me.

I was doing fine until I heard giggling, looking at the door I saw Raven with a tray of cookies. "You can do it, get Jack Frost!" I paused and the elves took advantage of this. One elf grabbed my staff and another got my hood. "Remember winner gets cookies!" Raven cheered the elves on.

"Ya do this Shelia? Good work messing with Frostbite." Bunny patted Raven on the shoulder and she just smiled up at him. Looks like Raven is less afraid of them now. Just as I though this, an elf tackled me to the ground.

The other guardians laughed at this. "Looks like we have our winner, here's your cookies." The elf jumped off me and ran towards Raven, taking the tray from her. She walked over to me and held out her hand. "Need some help Jack, oh and sorry about the elves. They wouldn't leave me alone so I used you and cookies as a way to make them leave." She helped me up and smiled sheepishly.

"I forgive you, but next time sick the elves on Bunny." She looked at me a little confused. Then I realized she didn't get introduced to Bunny or Tooth yet. "Raven this is Bunny, Bunny Raven. This is Tooth, Tooth Raven."

"Yay another girl! I'm so happy, we will be the best of friends!" Tooth hugged Raven "I want to see your teeth!" Tooth then opened Raven's mouth. "Ooo your teeth are almost as good as Jacks, no cavities, and you floss! We're going to get along great!" Raven looked petrified, while shooting me a plea for help.

I laughed at that, "Tooth, Raven doesn't really like to be hugged. And I think you freaked her out when you opened her mouth." Tooth let Raven go.

"I'm sorry, it's a habit of mine." Tooth fluttered nervously in front of Raven.

Raven took a step back then smiled. "I hope we can be great friends, but I need to sort things out first." We all looked at her "That's the reason I came here, I wanted to see if my father was… Wrong about you…" Raven looked down at her feet.

I wonder who her father is? Why would a father tell his daughter that the Guardians were evil? I tuned out the rest of the conversation and went back to my window. It is sunny out now and I can see for miles. The snow glittered in the sunlight like diamonds. I let my thoughts drift, not really focusing on any one thing.

"How much ya wanna bet I can hit Frostbite in one try?" What was Bunny up to now?

"I doubt you'll be able to, so if you can I'll answer any question you want to ask, but only one." Raven bet him. I guess they get along well already, good. I hope she gets along with the others as well.

"Hmm, you have a deal Sheila. Now 'ere it goes." As I heard the boomerang com closer I flew up, I didn't expect it to ricochet off the window like it did. I ended up lying on my back with the boomerang on top of me. "Hehe, looks like I won. 'Ow about we let Frostbite rest now.

"Sorry Jack, I thought you would dodge it." Raven apologized and left the room with Bunny. What am I going to do if they make pranking me an everyday thing? It will be the death of me!

**Raven's POV-**

I looked back over my shoulder at Jack, who was still lying on the floor. My cheeks heat up as I think how cute he looks. When Bunny and I enter the other room I see the other guardians sitting there already. Tooth motions for me to sit in the chair next to her, so I do.

"So Sheila, about our deal." I gulp as Bunny stares at me with an evil grin. The Guardians looked from Bunny to me, confusion in their eyes.

"I made a bet with Bunny, and lost, so now I have to answer one question of his choice." I explained to them. "So what's the question?" I knew I'd regret asking this, but I wanted to get it over with.

Bunny and the others conferenced for a moment then looked at me, each with a grin on their faces. I cursed myself silently. "I have the perfect question for ya." He paused dramaticely. What was he going to ask? Was it about me, my father, or my powers?

**Find out in the next chapter. Yes I know you hate me, but please keep reading the story!**


	8. The Unwanted Question

**Heyy, I was wondering what you thought so far. This is the seventh chapter and I wanted to know if you wanted me to continue. Please leave a comment if you want me to continue.**

**Raven's POV-**

What was he going to ask? Was it about me, my father, or my powers? I didn't do well with surprises, like right now, I was shaking a little. "What I want to now Sheila, is…" Just as he was about to say it a Yeti burst in and started yelling.

"Easy, easy, what problem?" North asked while calming the creature. The Yeti told him something quietly. "I see, that problem alright. Guardians let us go, Little bird you stay put."

"Little bird?" I asked him while looking around the room.

"Is nick name I give you. Now you stay put, we handle this." I followed them out of the room and watched as they all left. Now I wanted to know the question even more, what was it? I got bored after an hour so I started helping the Yeti's build toys. When I first got here I thought the elves made the toys, but after five minutes I knew why they didn't.

The Yeti's let me paint the toys, which I was really good at. Then I baked cookies for the elves, and helped keep them out of the way. I got the elves to sleep, and then relaxed by the large window Jack always looks out. I can see why he likes this view, its breath taking. The way the snow glitters in the sunlight, and the clouds dance across the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Someone said.

"Yeah it is… Wait who said that?" Turning around I saw the Guardians staring up at me. Jack was laughing then stopped and stared as well. Their gazes caused me to feel embarrassed, "W-what, is something wrong?"

Jack seemed amused "Raven, look down." I didn't get it but I looked down. I didn't believe it, I was flying, and I didn't even know I could fly! This must be one of my new powers.

After a few minutes of flying I realize something. "Um Jack, I don't know how to get down." This causes everyone to laugh as Jack lends me a hand and pulls me down to the floor. My cheeks grew warm from the contact so I let go and turned away. "T-thank you."

Looking at the others I remembered what we were doing before they left. "Um, Bunny, what's the question?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment then seemed to remember what he was about to ask. "Ya sure ya want me to ask it now Sheila?" I paused, and then nodded slowly. Bunny leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Ya got feelings for Frostbite, don't ya?" I could feel my face turn red, it seemed to do that a lot now.

"How did you know? I didn't even know till recently!" I said louder then I'd meant to. Tooth clapped her hands, North smiled, and Sandy gave two thumbs up. "Y-you all knew, is it that obvious?"

"I feel left out, what do you guys know?" I remembered Jack was right behind me, and shot a pleading look at the others, willing them to stay quiet.

"I-it's nothing Jack, j-just forget about it." I stammered. Oh why did this have to happen to me? Please don't let him figure it out, please don't let him figure it out!

"Um, oh I want to bring Raven to the Tooth Palace! Do you want to come see it, please say you do!" Tooth changed the subject and we started making plans for going to Tooth's place. I'll have to thank Tooth the next time we're alone.

"So it's settled, you'll stay with each of us for a month. First me, then North, Bunny, and Sandy!" Tooth clapped her hands and then gave orders to her fairies about teeth to retrieve.

I bowed to them, "Thank you for taking care of me. I apologize that my father was wrong and caused me to think wrong about you. I now know that the Guardians are kind people, not the monsters my father made you out to be."

'_Raven, how could you fall for their tricks?! They are evil people, and once they find out their worst enemy is your father they will turn on you!'_ I held my head from how loud his voice was. _'You know I'm right, they will hate you! Even Jack Frost will try to destroy you!' _"NO! You're wrong, stop it!" I yelled at him. Finally it was silent, he stopped talking to me.

I realized the room was silent, and everyone in it was staring at me, even the elves. I felt a little dizzy from my conversation with my father and their stares made it worse.

**Jack's POV-**

Raven had just apologized and was smiling then suddenly she frowned and held her head. After a second she started shaking her head. She suddenly yelled loudly startling everyone. "NO! You're wrong, stop it!"

She looked at us, and everyone in the room was looking at her. Even the elves had stopped and stared at her. Suddenly Raven's eyes closed and she fell forward, Tooth caught her before she hit the floor. "I'll go put her in her room." Tooth carried Raven away.

"Oy, what was that about? Ya know what happened to Sheila Frostbite?" Bunny asked me. North and Sandy looked at me as well.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked them, which caused them to frown at me. "What, I really don't know what happened."

"Is no time to argue, for now we try solve mystery." North patted my shoulder. Sandy pulled out the notebook Jamie got him and started writing something down,

"I think I know what's going on but I'm not entirely sure if I'm right. We'd have to ask raven about it first though, but I think her father has telekinesis, the ability to communicate with the mind. I also think that's how he talks to her in her dreams, and his power is strong enough to wound her physically. But I could be wrong, like I said we'll need to ask Raven first."

North laughed, "Is good plan my friend. We ask when Little bird wakes up!" It was a really good plan, I'm glad we can understand Sandy now.

"'Ey Frostbite, ya've known Sheila the longest, this 'appen before?" Bunny asked me but again, I didn't have an answer. I've known Raven the longest but the others seem to understand her better.

**Um so I was thinking, I won't update until I get 5 reviews. I hope it's not too much to ask but that's how I feel, um I'm still gonna write though. So review please!**


	9. It just CAN'T be real!

**Hi, I want to send a shout out to: That Girl Who Likes To Write, Marmalade123, mannequineko, and rockstarr5545 for their reviews! I'm glad you like my story! And thank you for putting up with my selfishness!**

**Raven's POV-**

_Dreaming_

_I don't know where I am, but this place is scary. It's dark, and the only light comes from a red light bulb on the ceiling. No matter how far I walked it was the same, there wasn't a door or walls. Just the darkness and the ceiling with the ominous light bulb._

"_Raven!" I heard Jack calling me but I couldn't see him._

"_Little bird!" North called out as well._

"'_Ey Sheila!" Bunny, oh where are they?_

"_Raven!" Tooth was closer than the others but no matter how far I ran or where I looked I couldn't find them._

_I grew tired and had to take a break from looking. I know they're here, I just have to find them. "But you won't, no matter how hard you try you'll never get to them." FATHER! Is he controlling my dream?_

"_Where are they, Father please don't hurt them! You were wrong, they help children, and you don't need to fight any longer! Please just-"_

"_Shut up, yes I lied to you. I am the one that harms children and you are my daughter. You were made to help me scare children and gain more believers!" W-what, how could this be?_

"_But Father, I thought-" I tried to talk to him but he cut me off again._

"_I know, that's the problem! You were a failure from the beginning! I created you to do as I commanded, not to have thoughts of your own! I made you to be the perfect tool, a weapon only I could use! But look at you, you have thoughts, and feelings even. You care for a Guardian, and worst of all, you're going against me!" I don't understand what he means, I'm a weapon?_

"_Father please, I'm your daughter. You said Mother left when I was young, and so you've protected me because you love me. We're all we have, you said that to me, but you were wrong! We have the-" He slapped me before I could finish._

"_The Guardians have never been there for me, and they won't be there for you when they know the truth! You aren't human, and you're not a guardian! All you are is a failure at creating a weapon!" Father Paused then smiled at me. "But I learned from my mistake and created another tool. Come on out son, meet your big sister." A figure walked out of the shadows, he had blonde hair and bright green eyes. He also looked my age, and was taller than me._

"_Raven, meet Xavier, your brother, he is the perfected version of you. He doesn't have feelings and will always do as I tell him! Unlike you, he is perfect." What is this, I don't get it! "Puzzled? Well I did give you fake memories, in truth you are only three years old."_

"_Stop it, you're lying! This is a nightmare, it's not real, none of this is real! My father loves me, and he just wants me to be safe! You aren't my real father, stop this now!" I yelled at him and he laughed at me. Closing my eyes I begged "I just want this to end, please let this awful dream end!"_

_I could feel my body being lifted, when I opened my eyes Xavier was holding me up by my throat, he was chocking me. "Kill her quickly, I have no use for a defective weapon." Father vanished, leaving only me and my brother, who was killing me._

_I clawed at his hands, and thrashed around. Then I heard a faint voice whispering to me, "ake up! Raven, Wake up!" Tooth was calling me, but I couldn't wake up, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't wake up from this nightmare._

"_Help me Tooth, please wake me up!" I called to her, hoping, praying she would hear me before it was too late._

_I couldn't breath, and I was slowly losing consciousness. Then I was jerked awake before it was too late._

Dream end

I sat up gasping and clutching my throat. Tooth was fluttering next to me with a shocked expression on her face. "Y-you were dying! In your dream, you weren't breathing!" She hugged me close, then pulled away and gasped. "Oh no, you're bruised up more! Hand prints on your neck and a new bruise on your face! Raven what's going on?"

I sighed, how could she understand? I didn't even understand what was going on! There was a knock at the door and the others walked in only to stop suddenly. "I think you right my friend." North said to Sandy. "Little bird, we come ask you what happened. Please tell us all you know." North walked in and sat down on the end of the bed, like Tooth he had a sad expression on his face.

"I-I don't know what to say, because I don't know what's real or not." I mumbled. It was the truth, I didn't know if that was really my father or not. It could have been an evil spirit trying to harm me is all! Yes that's it, Father would never hurt me like that, he loves me!

"Raven, what do you know? Anything could help us stop it." Jack put his hand on my shoulder and I looked away. "Please, you can trust us."

"M-my father protected me ever since... Ever since my mom left us on our own, he is all I have left. Something is trying to turn me against my father by giving me nightmares. When I get injured in my nightmares, I get injured in real life. T-they say you'll hate me, that everyone will hate me." Tears began to fall, "They said that Father made me as a weapon, that I'm a failure! They even said Father doesn't love me." I started bawling and Tooth comforted me while the guys looked uncomfortable.

"Shush, it wasn't real. I'm sure your father loves you very much." Tooth was very kind, and motherly. I calmed down as she patted my back. "Don't worry Raven, we'll find out who's doing this to you, I promise!" Everyone smiled and I knew they meant it.

"Thank you, really thank you." I know I can trust them, and Father will see it too!

**So this is it for this chapter! Hope you like it!**


	10. Going home to the Boogieman

**I'm excited! I realized I reached 10,000 words last chapter! YAY! This chapter will be long to celebrate, I hope you like it! This chapter is going to be dramatic! What could I be planning? Read and find out!**

**Jack's POV-**

We left Tooth and Raven alone, "Pour Little bird, we find and crush who hurt her." North looked a little scary as he said that, but we all agreed with him. I've never seen someone her age cry, it reminds me how delicate some people are.

Tooth came out, "She's getting herself cleaned up then she's going to come and stay with me. We agreed it was best to keep her distracted from her dreams." Tooth then looked to Sandy "Will you come during the night time and put her to sleep with your sand?" She asked and Sandy nodded with a smile.

I hope it works, I don't like seeing people hurt. I want to protect Raven from the person who's hurting her. "I wonder if Pitch is the one hurting her. I mean he is the boogieman after all."

Raven walked out with a shocked look on her face. "What do you mean Boogieman?" Did she really not know about Pitch?

"Pitch Black is evil, he scares children. We think he may be after you too, but we'll stop him." I smiled but she looked down at her feet. "You don't need to worry Raven, we won't let him hurt you!" I promised but she stepped back.

"… Was right. I can't believe he was right. I don't need you to protect me from him, Jack! HE won't hurt me!" Raven then shot a glare at us all. "You know, my father told me you all think like that. I should never have trusted you Guardians!"

What is she talking about, where is this coming from? "Little bird, come down. Is no reason get mad." North tried calming her down but stopped when Raven flew up away from us. "Jack, you calm down Little bird." I nodded and flew up after Raven.

"Raven, what's wrong? You know you can trust us." I tried to reach her but she flew back further. "I don't get it, you said your father was wrong. Now you say he's right, what changed?" She looked at me sadly.

"I… thought you were different. I even liked you, but Father was right." What, she liked me? "I can't stay with people like you any longer! I'm going to find my father." I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out.

Suddenly the room got cold, and you could feel the evil. "I have come for my sister." I turned around to see a guy with blond hair and green eyes, he was dressed in all black. "This is your only chance, Father heard you wish to come home. He ordered me to pick you up and get you away from these people." Raven flew past me and landed in front of the guy then stopped moving.

**Raven's POV-**

I couldn't believe it, "Xavier, you're real? Then I really have a brother." All he did was nod. I felt myself be pulled back and the next thing I knew the Guardians were in between me and my brother. Jack stood closest to me, his staff held defensively in front of him.

"Raven, I don't know who he is, but he feels evil. You need to stay away from him." Jack whispered to me, but I wouldn't trust them again. I flew up and towards Xavier. "Raven, stop, you can't trust him!" Jack yelled at me.

I glared at the Guardians, "I bet you were the ones who gave me those awful dreams! The started after I met you, Jack Frost! I know now that you ricked me, and I'm going to my father's side! The next time we meet we will be enemies, and you will not defeat us again!" I yelled at them then took my brothers hand. "This is goodbye Guardians, I hope I never have to see you again! Especially you, Jack Frost, if I never see you again it will be too soon!" I turned away from them. "Take me to Father, I don't want to be here any longer!" With that we were gone.

We arrived in a dark castle, Father was waiting just out front. "I'm glad you chose to help me Daughter. I will train you and on your birthday the seal will be gone and we will stop those Guardians." He held out his hand and I took it,

"Yes Father, I'm sorry for ever doubting you. I hope you can forgive me for falling for their evil tricks." He led me into the castle and to my new room. It was blue, like my eyes and black like my hair. "Thank you Father, I will change and be down for training." He left me and I fell on my bed and cried. I told Jack how I felt, and then I said I never wanted to see him again. Which is true, but only because I don't think I'd ever be able to fight him. I can't think of this right now! I have to get changed and go down stairs to train with Father.

I chose to wear a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans, with black converse. Father had packed my closet with only black. I found Father and Xavier in a large gym, filled with gymnastic equipment and an obstacle course. "Good you're here, Xavier told me that you've learned to fly. Show we how well you can fly first." I nodded and flew up then did a flip and landed. "Good, seems like you can control it well."

"Recently I've been wondering: Father what other powers do I have?" I asked him, not knowing what to expect. Will I be able to teleport like Xavier, or do we each have different powers?

"My Little Raven, you have remarkable potential! Once you gain all your powers you will be stronger than your brother here." I looked at Father in disbelief, was I really that powerful? Does that mean I can help Father return and save children? "Raven I want you to try and use fire, see if you can make a ball of fire in your hands." I nodded and concentrated on my hand, willing fire to form there. Closing my eyes I concentrated harder.

I felt heat in my hand and opened my eyes, I had a handful of smoke. "I'm sorry Father, I'll keep trying."

"Don't worry, with your ability to create things from the elements, you will be able to go a step further and create the elements themselves. For now let's try something else." Father patted my head then waved Xavier over. "I want to see how well you do at hand to hand combat, Xavier, go easy on your sister."

**~^~ (Sorry, but I don't want to go into their fight. So I'm skipping to afterwards.)**

I was in a bathroom cleaning off the dried blood, Xavier didn't lighten up until Father made him stop. I managed to get a few good hits in, he'll have a bruise for sure. "Raven, when you're done come and eat dinner." I heard Father call. I knew he was a good man, I can't believe I ever trusted… Jack… Or the other Guardians, they are evil, and Father is good!

"I'm coming Father!" It didn't take long for me to find the dining room. "Father, I have one question." He waited for me to continue. "Can I go home, I mean to my old home, and collect my things?" I didn't know what he'd say, but I wanted to go home one last time.

"Hm, you can go back once you learn to teleport. I don't want you to be unprepared, in case you meet a Guardian while you're there." So I'll have to wait, at least he's letting me go back one last time.

We ate in silence, when we were done Father gave me ten minutes to rest then we started training again. "Once you can create fire the other elements will come easily." I've been trying for an hour now, and finally I created a small flame in the palm of my hand. "Good you did it, now try and hit the targets Xavier set up for you."

I made the fire grow and formed it into a ball. Aiming at the closest target I threw the fire ball like it was a baseball. I hit the center dead on, and it was the same for the other targets. "What now Father?" He smiled at me, and I could tell he was very proud.

"Good work, now try calling the other elements. It should be easier then calling fire, we'll stay until you can use them all." I nodded and tried water next, soon I could feel the cool ness in my hand. Opening my eyes I saw water swirling in a ball shape, it was beautiful. Next I willed the water to freeze, and then to take on spikes. "That's good, now try to through it." I nodded and threw the ice ball, to my surprise it shattered and impacted the floor and the ceiling.

"Sorry Father, I didn't know it would do that!" I bowed as I apologized, he just laughed.

"My little Raven, that was perfect!" He actually seemed happy, it's been so long since I'd seen Father happy. "Go on, try another." He encouraged me.

**~^~ (Yes I know, arg another time skip. She just did the same thing with the other elements, made Pitch very happy!)**

I was worn out when I finally got to bed, I fell asleep almost instantly.

_Dreaming_

_I was in a winter wonderland, it was snowing and beautiful. "Raven, you're here." I knew that voice, but why was he here? "Raven, please don't run." Jack walked out of the trees in front of me._

"_Why are you here, I said I never want to see you again!" I yelled at him, and then flew the opposite direction. He followed me of course, so I threw a warning fireball at him. It missed by two feet and fizzled out in the snow. "Stay away from me Jack!"_

_He seemed stunned and stopped for a moment, then continued again. "Please listen, Raven, I don't have much time to talk to you." I turned and glared at him. "Sandy used some of his most powerful magic to let me talk to you, but I only have another ten minutes. So please, will you listen to me?"_

_I don't know what got into me, maybe it's just my old feelings, but I nodded and agreed to listen to Jack. I just hope I won't regret it later…_


	11. Not 'Just a Dream'

**Well, Chapter 10! I'm happy I can say that! Enough chitchat here it is!**

**Raven's POV-**

_Dreaming_

_I landed on the ground a few feet from Jack. "What do you want?" I made a chair and sat down._

_He sighed, "Raven, please come back. I don't understand why you went with that guy, or why you're mad at us." I rolled my eyes. What did he care if I went with Xavier?_

" _You want to know something, 'that guy' is my brother Xavier. So stop insulting my family and get on with it." I snapped at him._

"_Raven… I'm sorry." I had to look away, my feelings for him were still there, I still really liked Jack. "I don't want to fight you. You're my friend, so come back to us." I see, he only thinks of me as a friend… I don't want to hear any more, but I don't want to fight him…_

_I can't believe I'm doing this, if Father finds out he'll be very angry! "We can talk later, once I learn to teleport I can go back to my house. It shouldn't take me too long to learn, so wait for me there, we can talk then." What was I thinking, I must be an idiot!_

**Yes I know it's short but I just got back from girls camp and I wanted to give you something… I'm sooooo sorry for not telling you before but all this past week I've been camping with around one hundred other girls, and I got back an hour ago. So here's my latest chapter the next one will be longer I promise!**


	12. No title

**Heyy, sorry it's been so long! I've been busy, and my mother's been using the computer so I haven't had time to write… I am sooo sorry about that! Also I am writing a Maximum Ride fanfic so that will take so of my time!**

**Jack's POV**

I was pulled out of Raven's dream, and back into my own body. "Well mate, did ya see 'er?" Bunny actually helped me up off the floor. I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded.

"Good, did you tell her to come back?" Tooth grabbed the front of my hoodie and lifted me up. "She is coming back, right Jack? You convinced her to come back, right?" Tooth was on the brink of tears.

I patted her shoulder, "She is confused, but she wants to talk again. She will come back Tooth, don't worry." She put me down slowly and walked away for us. "Is she gonna be alright?" I asked no one in particular.

"Da, everything work out!" North smiled and patted my shoulder, then went off to his private workshop.

Sandy left the room and I followed after a little while, leaving Bunny there.

After several hours of flying I made it to Raven's house. She wasn't there yet so I decided to visit the kids. We hung out until dark, then I went back to Raven's house. I could feel evil emanating from inside, it felt even darker then Pitch. The door started to open so I grabbed my staff and held it at the ready.

Raven walked out, but she looked different. She was dressed in a gothic black dress with a small coat and black boots that stop at her knees.

**Sorry, I'm too lazy to think of an outfit so If you want to see it I have the links on my profile!**

The evil aura was coming from her, I was too stunned to keep my staff in a fighting position. "Raven, what happened to you?"

"Oh Jack, didn't you know? I take after my Father, he showed me his way is better than yours. I like being evil, why don't you join me Jack." She smiled and held out her hand. I came to my senses and backed away from her, "Well fine, be that way. It only means I wave one more person to destroy." She laughed playfully.

This can't be real, Raven would never act like this. "Who are you really? I know Raven, and you can't be her." She stopped laughing and stared at me.

After what felt like forever she rolled her eyes "Jack, Jack, Jack, you don't know me. You don't even know my last name, or my Father. How can you say you know the real me? This whole time I've been using you, learning what I could so I can defeat you and the other Guardians."

Something in her eyes told me she was lying. "Then tell me, so I'll know who you really are." I challenged.

Raven smirked and took a step closer "My full name is Raven Eternal Black, you've met my Father Pitch Black right? Well I didn't like you taking him away from me, so now I'm out for revenge." It's not possible, Raven just can't be… "Shocked? Well so was I when I learned that my greatest enemy was just some punk who makes snow and ice." I watched as she pulled out a small wand.

"Like it? I use this for more control in a small area." Before I could block she had cast a spell and I was sent flying back. I landed in a daze. I could feel the back of my hoodie being lifted, "This is going to hurt you more than me." I didn't understand until I felt the metal of a blade run across my skin.

"Wha-" was all I got out before she started carving something into my back. I held back a scream of pain. I could tell she wasn't trying to kill me, she was writing something. The carving stopped and I tried to get up but was knocked out suddenly. I could have sworn I saw Raven crying and apologizing before everything went dark.

**OMG! Raven's Evil? Did not see that coming, or is it a trick? Read the next chapter to find out! And I am sooooo SORRY that it's been soo long! Please don't hate me, and even if you do don't blame my story!**


	13. The TRUTH

**Raven's POV**

**Just waking from dream with Jack-**

I need to start practicing, I hope Father is up! "Oh, I'm up alright. I didn't know my own daughter was a trader, you can't trust anyone these days."

"W-what do you mean Father? I don't understand how I betrayed you…" I haven't done anything! Unless… Did he see my dream?

"I did, you should know by now Raven. I am connected to both you and your brother, how do you think I can speak to you in your mind." I gulped, that means he knows about my feelings! And about me planning on… Please Father, I'm sorry! I just, I just wanted to talk to him is all. "I have just the thing to fix you, then you'll be perfect."

I moved away from him but ended up bumping in to Xavier. He grabbed me and I tried to break free but he was stronger than me. "What shall I do with her Father?" I flinched at his harsh tone.

"Take her to the training hall. I'll be down momentarily, guard the door, I don't want her escaping." It just can't be true! Father's really evil, and Jack was right! I kept struggling and thrashing, anything so I could get away.

"Father, how could you! You lied to me all my life, I thought you were good, but you're evil!" This caused both men to laugh. Xavier then dragged me to the training hall and tied me to a chair with my hands cuffed behind my back "Don't you think this is a little excessive? I can't even leave without your help." I rolled my eyes as he stood guard in front of the only door.

I struggled for a few more minutes then gave up. I slumped in the chair and let my thoughts drift, thinking of Jack. The very first day I saw him, and then the day we became friends, and all the fun things we did together. Then to the night I realized my feelings for him, and the first time my Father hit me in my dream. I now know that he is the one that hurt me, constantly, both mentally and physically. The first time I met the other Guardians, and laughing with them. Then finally when I fell for my Fathers tricks, and left the kindest people I'd ever met to come here.

Father entered the room with a spell book, it held all kinds of binding spells. "Yes Raven, I did trick you. You are my daughter, and as such I won't have you working against me." I started to tremble as he neared me. What is he planning, is he going to affect my memory? Will he make me forget the kindness of the Guardians, my feelings for Jack? "Ha ha ha, no I have something better planned for you."

"Stop this Father, please I don't want my memory changed!" I begged, but that seemed to amuse him even more.

Father started casting the spell, motioning small circles around my head. I felt like I was being locked inside my own mind. "Very good Raven, you figured part of it out." My father rolled his eyes and continued reading the spell. I felt a sharp prick on the back of my neck, and saw Xavier give a needle with my blood still fresh on it to Father. I felt a dark coldness settle over my entire body, then I heard my voice even though I had yet to say anything.

"It is complete Father, she is trapped inside me." I-she said.

'_Let me out!' _I yelled as loudly as I could.

**FYI- Evil Raven will be normal, while the True Raven, that everyone loves, will be in **_**italics**_**. **

"Well then Raven, I'll untie you know." Father took off the cuffs and the rope.

"Do not call me by HER name, call me Rae." Rae huh, I always hated being called that. "Father, I wish to meet Jack Frost in her place. He will believe I am her and his guard will be down, I will leave a message for the other Guardians." She laughed evilly and Father nodded in approval.

This can't be happening! _'Stop it! Please, don't hurt Jack, or the other Guardians. I don't want this, please stop!' _I begged her, hoping she had some shred of good left in her.

Instead she mocked me "I don't want this, please stop. You don't but I do! Now be quiet, or else." My cage shrank, until there was only enough room for me to sit on the ground. "You always were a good girl, little Raven."

Father narrowed his eyes at us. "It's strange, I know you're talking to her, but I can't hear what she's saying. It must be the cage, but as long as you are in control it doesn't matter."

After breakfast, Father began to train Rea in all different techniques. As she learned more so did I, and slowly my cage grew. I found that as long as I didn't project my thoughts, Rea didn't notice me. Finally they were done, and it was time for her to go to Jack. She changed he clothes and said goodbye to Father, then teleported to my home.

"What's wrong Raven, you're soo quiet." She was going around smashing picture frames. Some were with my school friends, some were with Jamie and the others. Then she came to the one of me and Jack, it was special because only a few people can see him in the picture. "This is so sweet, you became such good friends with Jack Frost, but I'm in charge now, and it's bye-bye Jack time." She lit the fireplace then through the picture in it.

'_I hate you! I HATE you! I HATE YOU!' _I pounded on the bars of my cell, hoping for a miracle.

"Did you hear that? Jacky's here, time to play!" She walked to the front door and opened it slowly. I could see Jack tensed to fight, but after a minute he lowered his staff.

'_Run Jack, get away from her!' _I screamed, trying to get him to leave. He didn't notice though.

Jack looked puzzled "Raven, what happened to you?"

'_It's not me, she's not me Jack! Stay away from him, leave him alone!' _I started fighting harder.

Rae didn't even bat an eye she just stuck to the plan "Oh Jack, didn't you know? I take after my Father, he showed me his way is better than yours. I like being evil, why don't you join me Jack." She smiled at him and held out her hand. I was so happy to watch Jack step away from her. Rae, on the other hand was mad, but she didn't show it. "Well fine, be that way. It only means I have one more person to destroy." She laughed playfully.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her, "Who are you really? I know Raven, and you can't be her." Rae stared at him then rolled her eyes.

'_It's not me Jack, she's evil and want's to hurt you! Get away from her now, before it's too late.'_ I was begging for him to see.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, you don't know me. You don't even know my last name, or my Father. How can you say you know the real me? This whole time I've been using you, learning what I could so I can defeat you and the other Guardians." Rae was ignoring me, and fully concentrating on Jack. I took my chance and stared to break out, it was working.

Watching Jack, I could tell he didn't believe her "Then tell me, so I'll know who you really are."

'_No, please don't tell him! Please don't tell him about who Father is!' _I tried but Rae didn't even notice me anymore. I had to get out, before it was too late! I pushed more.

Rae smirked and took a step closer to Jack, then said everything I'd been hiding "My full name is Raven Eternal Black, you've met my Father Pitch Black right? Well I didn't like you taking him away from me, so now I'm out for revenge." I was a fourth of the way out already. "Shocked? Well so was I when I learned that my greatest enemy was just some punk who makes snow and ice." She pulled out a small wand Father had given her.

I was so close to escaping! _'Jack, get away!'_ I yelled but my voice still couldn't be heard.

"Like it? I use this for more control in a small area." Before he could block, Rae launched him several feet away, and he landed on his stomach. She pulled up his hoodie, exposing his back, and then pulled out a small pocket knife. "This is going to hurt you more than me." Those words weren't for Jack, they were for me.

She dragged the blade lightly across his back, "Wha-" was all Jack got out before she started writing.

Dear Guardians,

This is Raven, and I wanted to tell you that you're all going down!

I'm going to come after

I couldn't stop her from carving his back, but I could change what she was writing.

I'm sorry that this happened, and please know I'm not her!

My father did something to me, and I've been locked inside myself,

But I managed to break free partly, and this is all I could do.

PLEASE stop her, she's evil. It may look like me, and it is my body

But it isn't me. And tell Jack, I'm sorry about all of this.

I pulled his hoodie back down and stopped controlling Rae, she knocked Jack out just as I broke free. I cried, and apologized the best I could. In my saddened state Rae gained control and locked me in tighter. _'I hope we die! That way you can't ever hurt Jack again!'_

"Oh but Raven, it was you that hurt Jack, not me." I stopped paying attention to her and cried over what had happened.

**NO RAVEN! Pour Jack, and what will the guardian's think? Will they believe that Raven is still there, or will they think it's a trap! DUNDUNDUN! You'll know more in the next chapter.**


	14. A Free Pitch?

**Hey, so where we left off was with Jack's back carved… Ouch! And Raven's imprisoned inside of her mind and Rae, an evil personality, has taken control of her body. OH NO! WE'RE ALL DOOMED! What will our hero's do now?**

**Rae's POV**

After Raven finally shut up, I set off back to Father. He will be pleased, and the Sandman should be finding Jack's body soon! All as Father wanted, they should get my message soon, and they will finally know the truth.

'_I hate you and Father, how can you just leave him here? What if he dies, what if Sandy doesn't see him?' _Raven was screaming at me, and starting to cause a headache.

"Shut it, now! I'm tired of you, stay inside your cage and be quiet!" I forced layers and layers onto her cage. Finally it was silent, no more whining and yelling. After a minute I teleported back to Father's to tell him the plan was successful.

He was there waiting for me, "Good work Rae, you've fulfilled your purpose. Now it is time for you to leave." What was he talking about, fulfilled my purpose?

"I don't understand Father, what do you mean? Why do I have to leave, won't we be a stronger together?" This didn't make sense, why was he getting rid of me?

"Well it's because you are a failure. I thought you would be as strong as Raven, but it seems like you are weaker than her. As such you are no longer needed, so I'm getting rid of you." No, I'm stronger! I'm better than her! I don't fight against Father, I do as I'm told, ME not HER! This will be over soon.

**Well, it's just like what happened to bring out Rae, and lock Raven up. But now Rae's gone and Raven has control again…**

**Raven's POV**

I was released from the prison of my mind and put into an actual prison, one that is magic proof. It feels like I've been here for days, but it's only been a few hours. I woke up in here, and I don't know how long I was out for.

Did they find Jack, is he okay? Do they know the truth now, do they hate me too? "Of course they will, why wouldn't they hate the daughter of their worst enemy? The person who injured the youngest of the guardians, and betrayed them." Father came out of the darkness.

Turning away I looked at the only source of light, a small lamp by the end of the hall. "Leave me alone, and stay out of my head." I muttered.

"Now Raven, I think you should be nicer to me. After all, I had Xavier pick up a friend of yours. Won't the Guardians be extra mad when they find a note saying you kidnapped the Tooth Fairy?" No, no he's lying. He just wants me to do as he orders, he doesn't have Tooth. "Are you sure about that? Would you like to see for yourself?"

"If you really have her, but I know you're lying!" I wasn't about to fall for another of his tricks.

"Fine, follow me." He opened the door to my cell and led the way deeper into the prison. It was mostly empty, and silent. I heard a faint sobbing coming from further down, and I quickened my pace.

"Tooth, is that really you?" I asked when I got to the cell. She was huddled into the back corner, hiding the best she could. "Open the door." I ordered, but Father just stood there watching with a smile. "I said OPEN the DOOR! NOW!" I screamed at him, and he did as he was told. I rushed over to Tooth, and hugged her. "I'm sorry Tooth, this is my fault. I didn't want to believe my Father was evil, and now Jack's hurt and your stuck here."

Tooth shifted, "Is the note true?" I knew what she meant, but refused to think of it. I nodded, than shook my head.

"They… They took her away, so now it's only me. I tried to stop her Tooth, I tried to save him… how was he, was Jack okay?" I was on the verge of tears, I couldn't live with myself if Jack died.

She opened her mouth than paused, casting a look at Father, "It's bad, the knife that was used… Somehow the wounds won't close, I don't think he'll make it." I felt the tears, and heard the sobbing, but I didn't register that I was crying.

"This is great news, so we'll attack soon, while they're in a weakened state." Father started laughing and pulled me to my feet. "Time for you to get back to your cell, my dear Raven." I tried struggling but he over powered me. I was dragged back to my cell and shoved inside. "Raven you have a choice to make, watch me torture your friend. And once we have captured the other Guardians you will watch them die, starting with Jack Frost. Or you join me, and you have my word I will not harm any of them. The choice is yours and yours alone, I'll let you think it over. You have a day to decide, choose wisely."

As the cage door slammed shut I began to put up a wall, one that would allow me to think without my Father listening in. I guess he never thought that when he taught Rae how to place walls around my cage I could use that to put walls around my mind.

First off I'm going to have to help him, so I can help the others. It won't be too hard, I'll just have to act the part until it's time to act. But I won't agree unless he allows one condition… Tooth stays with me, so I can protect her while we're here.

"Father, I've made my choice!" It only took five seconds for him to show up. "I… I will help you, but only if Tooth gets to stay with me. I want to make sure she doesn't get hurt." He seemed to be thinking it over when it hit me, what about the others? "And I want you to swear on your life that you won't hurt the others!"

Father smiled at me, "You really are my daughter, you think of everything. Fine I'll agree to your demands, I Pitch Black swear on my life that I won't hurt any of the Guardians or those that work for the Guardians. How was that? Let's go, we have to get ready." He started walking towards the exit.

"We're getting Tooth first, then we'll start getting ready." I walked back down to Tooth's cell and waited for him to open the door.

He smiled at her and she flinched. "Well Ms. Tooth Fairy, it's your lucky day, Raven here has agreed to help me if I promise not to harm you or your friends. You can't leave here, but you won't be stuck in a cell. If she had chosen not to help me, you'd have your wings ripped out."

"No Raven, you can't help him! Don't think about us, think about the children! If he wins they are the ones who lose!" She clung to my arm but I didn't change my mind.

"It will be okay Tooth, I promise. You just need to trust me, please Tooth, just trust me." She looked into my eyes the lowered her head. "I made him promise to let you stay with me, so that I can make sure your safe." Father led us back up stairs and to the main hall.

He stopped then "Go to your room and get changed, then meet me in the training room." I bowed and led Tooth to my room.

"Raven, please don't-" I held up my hand and stopped her. Using my powers I created a wall around my room, cutting us off from the rest of the castle.

After adding another layer to the wall I started my explanation "I'm going to help the others, but I had to make my Father believe I'm helping him. For now act like before, but I promise he will not win, not as long as I'm alive." I smiled at her and got the clothes Father had left for me.

He left me a strapless black dress with a puffy skirt that stopped just above my knees. The skirt had hints of blue and red, while the rest of the dress was pure black. Then there was the black ankle boots, with spikes along the 2in heels. He also left a blood red chocker and headband.

"Well don't you look Goth, nice outfit Raven." Tooth was trying not to laugh at my disgusted face, did I ever mention I hate dresses? Well I really do, more than anything. I took down the walls and led Tooth back down to the training hall. "Are you really Pitch's daughter? You're so nice, and he's so... Evil."

I sighed, "I don't know… there was a time when he told me I was created to be the ultimate weapon, and that I was a failure. He also said I'm still the strongest, even if I'm good. So maybe I'm no human… I don't really know anymore…" We were both quiet for the rest of the way.

"Good you're here, if she comes with us then she can't interfere, or the deals off." Father shot a glare at Tooth, like he was daring her to fight.

I stepped in between them. "She won't I promise Tooth won't do anything." I looked back at her, hoping she understood. She nodded in agreement, casting a look at Father then back at the ground.

"Good, then let's go." Father started the spell he need to release him from this place. Soon he'd be free again, and best of all today I'm 17.

**OMG! Pitch is going to be free soon? And was Raven really created by him, and what's the connection between her birthday and the day Pitch is free?**


	15. Pitch's EVIL Plan

**I got a comment that made me really happy, though that may sound weird because it was constructive criticism. So FrivolousFlare, I thank you for taking your time and writing that. I know it may seem confusing but all the things you pointed out are going to be answered in the final chapters. Why Raven was created, the reason Pitch gave her memories, all of it. So I ask you to please be patient.**

**Pitch's POV**

It's finally time, soon I'll be free and stronger than before. "Xavier, are you prepared?" I watched my creation step forward, if only my first creation hadn't been a failure. She gained a personality and acted human, so I thought to use her as a weapon. I put her in the same town as those brats and gave her fake memories, but it all went wrong. She was kind and gentle towards the children, I was lucky she believed every word I told her.

Until she met that frozen terror Jack Frost, if he didn't exist then my plan would be perfect. Raven is stronger than Xavier will ever be, but if she is not willing then the spell won't work. When I made him, there were no flaws, no emotions or thoughts. He does as I order, no matter what it is. I had hoped Rae would be able to take over fully, but even she wasn't strong enough.

"Everything you asked for is prepared, and I am ready." He bowed his head, and I continued the ritual. With this I will be able to leave this place, and exact my revenge on the Guardians. I could feel the transfer as I took over his body, gaining his powers. If only she had been made perfect, then I'd be unstoppable.

Opening my new eyes I saw my old body lying on the floor, it took me a minute to get used to this body, and the power that came with it. "X-Xavier, what happened to Father?" Ah this is a strange site, isn't it?

**Raven's POV**

I stared at Fathers limp body lying on the floor, and Xavier started laughing. "Dear Raven, that is nothing but a shell now." Xavier started acting differently, he was acting like Father. "I am no longer Xavier, I am the new and improved Pitch Black." There's no way that's possible, how could that be Father?

Xavier is now Father, and Father is an empty shell? This didn't make any sense, I mean how is that humanly possible? "Father, are you saying you took control of Xavier's body? How? Why?"

Xav- I mean Father laughed "It's simple really, this is the reason you were created. Seeing as you were a failure, I created Xavier. He was perfect, down to the last detail, the ultimate body and weapon. Well besides you of course." So it's true, he created us. I'm nothing more than a failure from his attempt of creating a way to escape.

"You're a monster!" Tooth grasped my hand and glared at Father. I was surprised that she had spoken up at all.

Father ignored Tooth and looked directly at me "Are you backing down on our agreement?" I shook my head. "Good then we're leaving right after a test run, I want to see what you know and what this body's capable of."

I knew what he meant, he wanted a test fight to make sure his new body was up for a full on battle. He also wanted to make sure I knew everything he taught Rae. "Tooth, you just sit back and watch." I took advantage of the fact that he wasn't used to his body and kicked him to the ground, he then teleported behind me and flipped me backwards. I used wind to push him away and keep me on my feet, while he started using earth to through large rocks my way.

The fight lasted another few minutes of that and then we were done. "So you learned what I taught her, good. It also seems I have full control of this body, we'll be leaving very soon." I rolled my eyes as he left.

"Why is he wasting time, I mean it's almost noon as it is." I spoke my confusion, if you wanted to attack someone it would be early in the morning or late at night when they're most vulnerable. Not at noon when they're most alert. "I know my Father's evil, but I thought he had some common since."

Tooth was starting to mutter something about teeth, a bicuspid in Norway and a canine in Jamaica, something like that. I learned that when this happens to let her be. "It's finally time, we're going to get revenge on those retched Guardians." Father came back into the room, as he grabbed my shoulder I grabbed Tooth's arm. Father was teleporting us to the North Pole, this is going to be the final battle between Pitch Black and the Guardians.

**You hate me for stopping it here, I know! I hope this chapter helped clear some things up, and I hate to say this but I want 15 total reviews before I post the next chapter. It shouldn't be too hard because that's only 5 more reviews. Please Review, there is one maybe two chapters left. And you'll be surprised I guarantee that!**


	16. Final Chapter

**Heyy here's the story! Thank you for your reviews, I hope you like this chapter! I am SOOOOO SORRY! I posted the wrong chapter...**

_**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! The Sequel will be called New Beginnings!**_

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Things weren't looking good for the Guardians, Jack was slowly dying and Tooth was kidnapped. How could it get worse, well Raven is the daughter of Pitch Black. She was trusted by all of them, and she's the reason Jack's injured.

Sandy had read every book they owned on curses, hoping to find a way to reverse what happened to Jack, but the curse wasn't in there. "How is it mate?" Bunny asked him, Sandy shook his head slowly. "So what now, are we just gonna sit here an watch our mate die?" Bunny would never say it out loud, but to him, Jack is his best friend.

North was in his workshop, so far he'd carved three figurines. The first was Jack with his staff, the second was Raven smiling, and the last one was of Pitch with his dark sand. He thought of Jack as a son, and now he doesn't know if he should believe the words carved into his back. The Man in The Moon hasn't said anything, and now North fears the worst.

**Raven's POV**

Father teleported us to right outside North's workshop. The Yeti's screamed in fright and Father opened the door. "Ah North, it's been too long. You probably don't recognize me, but here's a hint, I'm the Nightmare King."

North seemed confused, just like I was when Father first took over Xavier's body, then he looked fierce. "You lie." Father frowned, and pulled me in front of him. "Little bird." North's expression softened briefly before going back to fierce.

"Yes, you've met my dear daughter Raven. Now Raven dear, explain to our dear friend what happened. Tell him how I was able to escape the prison I was sent to." His grip tightened on my shoulder, causing me to flinch.

I gulped and looked at the ground "F-Father used a ritual that allowed him to t-take over Xavier's body. Xavier was m-my brother, he did everything Father asked, even if that meant giving up his life. Father now has the same powers as before, plus the ones he gained for Xavier." Father patted my head and pushed me aside.

"So you see, there's no way for you to defeat me now. Give up North, or die alongside Jack!" Father laughed evilly at North's horrified expression.

I tried to step in between them "You can't, you swore on your life you wouldn't hurt any of them!" Father again pushed me, this time sending me to the ground.

"That's true, I swore on _my _life. This is Xavier's life, so it doesn't count." He grabbed the front of my dress and lifted me to my feet "Don't forget whose side you're on." I can't believe this, he's going to kill them! I have to stop him now soon, before it's too late.

"Put Little bird down, she's good, not like you." North pulled out his twin blades, but before he could move I was again sent to the floor by a whip of golden sand. I looked back and saw Sandy and Bunny with their weapons out. Father was surrounded, and it didn't matter. If he wanted to he could teleport anywhere.

He smiled at them "Don't come any closer, or you'll have two dying Guardians." Father grabbed Tooth and held a knife to her throat. They all lowered their weapons "Good, now Raven, come here." I got up slowly, and walked to him. "Here's your chance to prove you're on my side, take your knife and stab her!" I took out my knife, and threw it at the wall.

"No, Father. I will not hurt them, and if you want to hurt them you'll have to hurt me first!" I pulled out my wand but he was faster. Father threw Tooth at North and cast a fireball at me, but I teleported out of the way. Now that Father wasn't holding Tooth hostage the other Guardians took their chance to attack.

**3****rd**** person POV**

North made sure Tooth was alright while Bunny, Sandy, and Raven fought Pitch. Sandy tried whipping Pitch, but when Pitch teleported the whips hit Raven. "Don't worry Sandy, I'm fine." Raven threw her wand to the side and started to make clones of herself and the Guardians. "They will help us."

She was right, the clones made it hard on Pitch. He'd dodge one attack only to be hit by another. Bunny threw one of his egg grenades and caught Pitch off guard. He then teleported out of sight, leaving everyone confused, until he teleported back with an injured Jack Frost.

Raven was the first to act "Put him down Father, before you make me do something drastic." Her hands were on fire, and the fire spread up to her elbows. Pitch smiled and threw Jack at her, causing the fire to go out and both of them to fall.

Bunny knocked Pitch to the ground, and North joined the fight by pressing one of his blades into Pitch's neck. Raven carefully moved Jack to the side of the room so he wouldn't get hurt more. When she turned on her Father the look in her eyes could kill. She pushed past the others and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close.

"I'm going to end this, you have a choice Father. Either you go back to that castle and never leave it again, or you die here and now. I don't care which, but if you choose to leave and I see your face again, I'll kill you. That's a promise." Raven even had the Guardians scared.

Pitch glared at his daughter "I'll never go back there, you'll have to kill me first." He went as far as to spit at her. Raven conjured a knife and placed it over his heart. What happened next surprised everyone, Tooth stabbed Raven in the side. "Good work, but next time, don't cut it so close." Father teleported them a few feet away.

The Guardians were stuck between worry and confusion. "Sheila, ya all right?" Bunny kneeled down next to Raven.

She ignored him and stared shocked at her friend. "T-Tooth, how could you, why?" She tried to stand but gasped in pain. When she looked back at Tooth she noticed that the knife was hers, the one with the curse. Raven's blood started to drip onto the floor as Bunny helped her to her feet. "Tooth please, you're our friend. Don't go with him, he's evil, he'll turn on you."

Tooth dropped the knife, "No, I was never your friend. Pitch and I have been planning this for a long time now. Also, don't call me Tooth Fairy. My new name is Shadow Nymph." Tooth changed, her usual rainbow feathers now black and grey.

A blast of ice hit both Tooth, er I mean, Shadow and Pitch. Everyone turned in the direction the blast had come from to see Jack with his staff pointed towards the evil duo. "Stop… Hurting… My… Friends…" he said between rasping breaths.

Pitch took this chance and teleported away with Shadow, hiding somewhere the Guardian's would never find him. Now everyone was focused on the two injured teens. They put clean bandages on Jack and Raven, but it went unsaid that if they didn't find a way to reverse the curse Jack would die within the night.

**Raven's POV**

What do I do, what do I do? This is all my fault, if it weren't for me Jack wouldn't be dying! I looked over to where he was lying on his stomach, every time he took a breath his body shook with pain. There was that one thing, but Father said never to use it because of the risk. If I did do that, I'd die, but if I don't Jack dies!

Does it really come down to this, either on dies, or the other? Then again, I'll most likely die from this wound anyway, but I have longer so they'd have a chance to find a cure. Am I really that selfish though, to let Jack die to save my own skin? I'm not even human, and he is needed here more than me. Still I don't know.

I got up slowly and exited the room, I saw Sandy reading another book and studding my knife. "Um Sandy, if there was a way to save Jack would you do whatever it takes?" I asked him, he nodded vigorously then went back to reading. I knew that would be his answer, but I still had to ask. I walked around for a little bit until I found Bunny and North. "I have a question, if it meant saving Jack, would you do anything?" they looked at me questioningly.

"Of course Sheila, he's our mate." Bunny spoke like it was a ridiculous question.

"Jack is friend, have to help him." North's answer decided it for me. "Why you ask?"

I gulped, time to tell them the truth. "It's because I know a way to save Jack, but it's complicated." They were speech less, but I could see the happiness in their eyes. "I'll need a table for Jack to be laid on, some candles, and um… I was wondering if I could go see Jamie, just for a little bit. I haven't seen any of them in a while, please?"

North laughed "Of course Little bird, you go, say hi to friend." I smiled and then teleported to just in front of Jamie's house. When knocked on the door Sophie answered.

"Hi Sophie, I was wondering if you and your brother wanted to play." She smiled big and dragged me inside. She showed me the fort they had made in the living room, and the others were there as well. "Hey guy, it's been a while huh?"

They all greeted me, and asked about where I'd been. I told them a part of the truth, that I was Pitch Black's daughter, and that I didn't want to help him. I left out the part about Jack getting injured and Tooth leaving us.

We hung out for a while then I said my final goodbyes and teleported back to the North Pole. "Okay, I'm ready. I have just one rule, no one interferes, no matter what happens."

"Ey Sheila, what ya mean?" Bunny seemed concerned.

I smiled the best I could, "It's nothing, I just want to make sure nothing goes wrong. The spell is difficult, and if I lose my concentration Jack may suffer. So please say quiet and don't interfere." I lied to them, straight to their faces. I hugged each of them and said my silent goodbyes.

Turning back to Jack I grasped one of his hands and started. In truth this is the easiest spell I know, but it's the risk that makes it hard. I'm giving my life for his, this is a spell you only ever do once. I pushed my magic, willing Jacks wounds to heal. Slowly I grew tired, and Jack got better. My body felt limp, and I could barely keep my eyes open, but still I willed my magic to Jack.

Finally he stirred, his wounds were fully healed. "What happened to me, Raven?" I let go of his hand and smiled faintly. "Did you save me, but how?"

"Y-you might hate me for this, b-but I gave my life for yours. I-it was the o-only way to save you." I started to fall but was caught before I hit the ground. "I-I guess this is m-my way of apologizing, a-and telling you properly t-that I like you Jack. It's silly right, but I knew that you'd be missed by so many people. I c-couldn't let you die Jack."

"Sheila, ya should 'ave told us. We would 'ave found another way to save Frostbite." Bunny sounded upset, but I couldn't open my eyes to see.

"Raven, I knew you didn't mean it. That the one who hurt me wasn't you." Jack was close, I could feel his cold breath. Willed my eyes to open, and saw that he was the one that had caught me. With all my strength I leaned up and kissed him, it was short but sweet.

"I know I don't have much time, so I wanted to say I'm glad I met you Jack. It's because of you that I got to become friends with the other Guardians, and that I'm not evil." I closed my eyes again, it was time for me to go. I wasn't human to begin with, so it should be okay.

**Jack's POV**

I held Raven as she died. When she took her last breath her body glowed, and then went out. We placed her body into a spare room. I still don't understand why she took her life to save me. There must have been another answer, a different path. She said that if I died I'd be missed, but so will she now that she's gone.

"Come mate, we need to discuss about how to find Pitch and Too- er, Shadow." Bunny ushered me to the room we were having the meeting in. Everyone was sad, why wouldn't they be? We lost two of our friends in just a matter of hours.

The meeting was pointless, we didn't talk much and nothing was decided. Afterwards I went back to the room Raven's Body was left in, only to find it was empty. Raven's body was gone!

**Wow, sad ending… YES it's true! This is the final Chapter! I'm writing a sequel called New Beginnings!**


End file.
